wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange Wisp
The Orange Wisp) is a type of Wisp which first appeared in both versions of Sonic Colors. They grant Sonic the Orange Rocket Color Power. The Orange Wisps have a rocket-shaped body, with two green eyes lined up vertically, similar to Refreshinator. Instead of tentacles like most other Wisps, they instead have three sphere-like structures on their underside. Sonic Colors In Sonic Colors, when their homeworld was moved to Earth by Doctor Eggman, the Orange Wisps and the rest of their race were threatened to be enslaved by Eggman, who wanted their Hyper-go-on to control the mind of everyone on Earth. Fortunately, the Orange Wisps and the rest of their race were all freed thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog. After Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park imploded into a black hole, the Orange Wisps worked together with the rest of their race in stopping the black hole and succeeded, before returning with their homeworlds to their original place in the universe. Sonic Generations The Orange Wisps reappeared in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations on Planet Wisp, where they would grant Modern Sonic the Orange Rocket. Sonic Lost World The Orange Wisps are set to appear in the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World. The Orange Wisps are a very emotional and sensitive breed of Wisps, whose emotions can fluctuate rapidly. They are easily elated when they are praised, get depressed if they make a mistake, and can likewise get angry very easily. As Wisps, the Orange Wisps are able to float in midair at will, which serve as their main method for movement. The Orange Wisps are able to generate and store their own unique variant of a powerful energy known as Hyper-go-on inside their own bodies, which is their life source. It is unclear to what extent they can use their own Hyper-go-on, though they have been shown being able to use it to revert Nega-Wisps back to normal, carry objects through levitation, teleport objects and restrain black holes made from Hyper-go-on. The Orange Wisps are able to enter the body of other beings, as if they are intangible, and lend their Hyper-go-on to the being in question. In Sonic's case, when using a Orange Wisp's Hyper-go-on, it transforms into the Orange Rocket, allowing Sonic to blast himself up to tremendous heights at high speeds. Apparently, the Orange Wisps' powerful emotions can used to fuel the Orange Rocket. In Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations the Orange Wisps were seen only in 2-D sections of the games While in Sonic Lost World they will now be seen in 3-D sections as well. The Orange Wisps first appear in Sweet Mountain Act 3 in the Wii version of Sonic Colors. The Orange Wisps, the Green Wisps, and the Magenta Wisps are the only Wisps not to have tentacles. The Orange Wisps is the only Wisps whose eyes are lined up vertically. This is one of the five Wisps to appear in Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, and Sonic Lost World, the others being the White Wisp, the Cyan Wisp, and the Red Wisp. Category:Wisps Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Generations Category:Sonic Lost World